


Getting it Sorted

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Expectations, Gryffindor, Happy Ending, M/M, Slytherin, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry's children, meet the sorting hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it Sorted

" _Ah,"_ the Sorting Hat breathes as it sits upon Scorpius Potter's head. "I knew you were a Malfoy, just a glimpse of that hair."

Scorpius frowns "We're not Malfoy's. We're Potters."

The Sorting Hat chuckles, and Scorpius face heats because _the entire school_ is watching him, looking awe struck. He didn't know why everyone knew who he and Lily were, and it's unnerving him. "Yes," he murmurs, "I suppose you are." It starts sifting through Scorpius' brain. "You know, your father Harry asked me if he could be in Gryffindor. Do you have a similar request?"

Scorpius shrugged "Anything but Hufflepuff. My Aunt Luna's in Hufflepuff and she's a little scary sometimes."

The Sorting Hat laughs. "Delightful," he murmurs, before being silent for a moment. "Well," he chuckles "This is an easy one." And then his voice is carrying against the entire Great Hall "Gryffindor!" He screams, and everyone looks stunned. _That hair. That Malfoy hair._ But then there's an outcry of applause from the Gryffindor table, and he's welcomed with open hearts. He smiles shyly, unsure about everything, he sits down, looking up at his sister.

"Hey Scorpius," Rose beams, saddling up beside him "Welcome to Gryffindor."

She's a year older than him, but it's good to see a familiar face "Hi," he grins "Why does everyone hear seem to know who I am?"

Rose Weasley rolls her eyes, ginger curls pulled back into a side braid "You'll find out," she grins "In time."

 

The Sorting Hat is placed on Lily Potter's head, and he grins "My, my, this family is _delightful._ You've got Harry Potter's looks, but you've got Draco Malfoy's mind, yes, yes, yes, very interesting."

Lily frowned "I like this to think I'm the best mix of both of them."

"Please, those two war heroes, do they have any bad in them?" He sifts through her personality; deciding "Well...I suppose Draco was rather cowardly at times, but his final actions definitely disproved all of that."

Lily blinked, confused "Final actions? War heroes? What are you talking about?"

The Sorting Hat's laughter roared, and everyone watched, amazed. "My, my, my! This family! Delightful!" He doesn't even hesitate " _Slytherin!"_ He cries, and Lily beams, smiling and waving at a boy she met on the train. Rory Zabini.She rushes over to the table, and the Slytherin's stare at her in wonder.

"Your father," says one of them, leaning forward "Was once Mighty Prince of Slytherin." And he points to a portrait on the wall, a non-moving portrait, and there's Draco, much younger looking and Lily gasps.

"Prince of Slytherin?" She whispers "I never knew that."

Rory Zabini finds her then, hugging her tightly "We're in the same house! They're about to show us where our dorms are," his hair is jet black and his skin is lightly tanned, he frowns, looking up at the portrait that all the others seem to be staring at. "Yeah, one of the Slytherin Princes, what about it?"

"He's my father." Lily whispers, and Rory's eyes widen, before he grins, laughing

"Merlin! Your father's Draco Malfoy? My father- Blaise- they were friends! They shared a dorm room!"

 

"Your father- Gryffindor King! Saviour of the wizard world!" Lucas laughs, throwing an arm over Scorpius' shoulder, as they and Rose walk down the halls, up towards the ever switching staircases "Everyone knows his story! You're bound to be an expert in Wizard History classes, we're spending the entire first year learning about _your_ family!"

Scorpius' eyes were as round as saucers "Why wouldn't they tell me?" He turned to Rose "Did you know?"

"Well of course," she flicked her hair over her shoulder "My dad brags about it all the time. But I remember my mum saying that she wanted you to grow up normal, keep you mostly sheltered from some..." her face darkens "...some journalists who don't know who to keep their nose out of things." A teacher walks past them both, old and grey, he takes a pointed look at Scorpius' hair, and smiles. Lucas nudges him happily

"Already a class favourite! Man! Do I pick my friends well or what? Can we share a room?" He asks, eyes bright with wonder, and Scorpius thanks the stars that Lucas had shown him his true nature before finding out who Scorpius apparently was. It would be difficult though, from here on out to distinguish between true friends, and social climbers.

 

"I am Professor Longbottom, and I will be teaching you Charms," said the happy, red faced brunette introduced himself, long black robes swishing around him as a bunch of bright eyes first years stared up at him. He was looking around, when his gaze landed on a group at the front. "Oh." He nodded happily "Twins in my class! Now that hasn't happened for a long time! What are your names?"

Scorpius and Lily shot each other a look, before Lily spoke up "Uh, Lily and Scorpius Potter."

Neville stared. Before coughing and trying to regain control of his breath "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? W-"

"Wizard War Heroes," Scorpius sighed "Yes, that's us. I wish they'd given us a warning before they sent us here."

The class laughed, as did Neville. "Alright, that's amazing. I was friends with both of them, you know. Saw them at their worst, saw them at their best."

"You destroyed a horcrux, didn't you, Sir?" Rory spoke up, from his position beside Lily, and Lucas nodded from beside Scorpius.

"Yes, I did." And a gasp went around the room at the next found respect for the teacher. "Nagini, a vicious snake," and so Neville ended up telling the story of the war, giving every child a head start in Wizard History classes, and everyone watched in awe. Lily and Scorpius over-whelmed by the history of their parents.

 

"We're still angry at you." Scorpius muttered half asleep as Draco kissed his forehead, and covered him with a blanket where he and Lily had fallen asleep. "You shoulda told us- _heroes."_

"I know, my little dragon," Draco smiles fondly, heading over to Lily, who's sound asleep, and lifts her head, pushing a pillow underneath her head. Harry smiled softly, half asleep, nestled between the two children. Scorpius' head on his lap, his hand on Lily's back.

"Everyone was looking at my hair," the little boy scowled "One of the ghosts thought I was you from the portrait. Told me to get my Slytherin robes on because I looked entirely too much like a Gryffindor." He looked up at Draco. His voice a whisper. "You died for Papa, dad. And Rose said you weren't even together. Weren't even _friends."_

"Well... what a wonderful way to become friends," Draco murmured quietly, lifting Scorpius up, and sitting down on the sofa, kicking his legs out onto the stool with Harry, before laying his son on top of him again, face back on to Harry's knee.

"You sound like a Gryffindor. Sacrificing." He jostled a little, trying to get comfortable, and Harry's snores were interrupted for a moment, before resuming. "You two killed Voldemort."

"A lot of people helped destroy Voldemort."

"This girl in my Potions said that you and someone called Snape were the only two people in the entire universe who had the dark mark but were good."

Draco kissed Scorpius' temple "I think so,"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because your father and I both know what it's like to grow up with expectations. He was always meant to be the Chosen One, and my father always had plans for me. Shadows, Scorpius. We weren't going to let you or Lily have any shadows."

Scorpius yawned, nose scrunching up "I'm still angry."

"I know."

"Love you, dad,"

"Love you too, little dragon."

Harry smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
